


New Things

by blueandbrady



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandbrady/pseuds/blueandbrady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam lets Zayn use a vibrator on him for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Things

**Author's Note:**

> Just another exercise in writing porn. All you need to know is that Zayn is a little more open to things than Liam is.

Liam pushes himself up farther on the bed and stares intently at Zayn's hands, watches as he lubes up the vibrator and checks that the batteries are good. 

Zayn spreads Liam's legs with a gentle hand on his thigh and crawls between them, turning the vibrator on and running the tip up Liam's cock. 

"Ah," Liam hisses and tries to close his legs but can't with Zayn between them. 

Zayn smirks, just a small quirk of his lips before pushing up on his knees and kissing him, pressing him back into the pillows at the head of the bed. Liam sighs into it, arms going around Zayn's neck, tightening when Zayn's tries to pull back. 

"C'mon, now," Zayn laughs. 

Liam lets go and waits for Zayn to settle between his legs again, like he's going to go back to blowing him, but Liam knows he isn't. Not just that, at least. Zayn trails the vibrator down Liam's shaft and behind his balls until it stops right at his hole, the tip a light pressure. It could probably slide right in; Zayn had three fingers inside him only a few minutes ago. 

"Hey," Zayn says, getting his attention. He pats Liam's thigh. "My cock's bigger than it is, and you like that, yeah?" 

Liam flushes even though it's just him and Zayn in the room. "Yeah, but." He takes a deep breath. "You're real, and that… isn't." 

"That doesn't make it bad, though." 

"No, I know," Liam mumbles, chewing on his lip. "No, you're right. It's fine. Turn it on." 

"You sure?" Zayn asks but is already turning it on, keeping it pressed against Liam's hole, and Liam clenches involuntarily, trying to get away from it and yet not. "This okay?" 

Liam lets out a stuttery breath as Zayn pushes it in more. He twists his wrist, changing the angle it's pushing in at and presses right on his prostate and Liam gasps, legs closing in. "No, no, stop, turn it off." He's been turned on for so long that he's super sensitive at this point.

Zayn rushes to press the button on the bottom, stilling its vibrations. "What's wrong?" 

Liam groans, shaking his head. "Give me a sec, just. Just not head on, okay?" He knows Zayn'll understand. Zayn's been interpreting his inability to talk about stuff like this for ages. 

"I'll just leave it off for a bit, okay?" 

"'Kay," he agrees, legs falling back open when Zayn starts to pull the vibrator back out and push it in again. It feels weird. Not bad, not good, just odd. It gets a little better when Zayn begins to go faster, knocking air and little grunts out of Liam on the thrusts in. 

He feels it instantly when Zayn turns it back on. He's changed the setting somehow, Liam didn't really look at it so he doesn't know, but it's a much lower and it's not so bad. It tingles, reminds him of the stretch but also kind of numbs it out, highlighting the full feeling that he really, really likes. 

Liam's head falls back on the pillow, eyes closing, and he drops a hand to his cock, trying to match what Zayn's doing. 

Zayn turns the setting up a little higher, almost to what it was before, and fucks Liam with it harder, only letting it drag across his prostate, not press full on and that's good, it's good. He gets what Zayn has been saying now, why he was so interested in doing this. 

"Yeah." Liam breathes, panting as he strokes himself faster. 

Zayn smiles; Liam can feel it where Zayn has his face pressed to Liam's thigh, mouthing kisses. 

"Gonna turn it all the way up," says Zayn. 

"Uh huh," Liam pants, and grips the bedsheets with his other hand in preparation. 

He's ready for it this time, fingers curling in the bedclothes and stroking himself to even out the sensation, but it's still a lot. It's like his whole body is buzzing and when it drags across his prostate, he can't help jerking, whimpering as he folds in on himself, but Zayn is there, pushing him back by a palm spread out over his stomach and he doesn't stop thrusting the vibrator in and out. 

"Can't, can't," he repeats, not sure what he can't do exactly but that’s all he can say, keeps saying it as he comes, spilling over his hand and onto his stomach, clenching around the hard plastic that's still inside him. He reaches down and yanks it out, shoving it at Zayn as he falls back on the bed, rolling over and curling up on his side, body still twitching as he comes down. 

A couple minutes later he feels Zayn curving around him, fitting his chest to Liam's back as he rubs Liam's arm. "We okay?" 

Liam nods. "Mmm." 

"You seemed to really like that," Zayn says, nosing behind Liam's ear. 

"Mhm." 

"Alright, I'll let you go to sleep," Zayn laughs and stops rubbing Liam's arm, slipping his own around Liam's waist instead.


End file.
